Deneir
The Scribe of Oghma The First Scribe | aspects = | primordial = | pantheon = Faerûnian | race = | gender = | power5e = God | alignment5e = Neutral Good | symbol5e = Lit candle above an open eye | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Literature, literacy | domains5e = Arcana, Knowledge | worshipers5e = Artists, scribes, scholars | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Arcane abjuration Knowledge of the ages Read thoughts | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Dead power | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Neutral good | symbol3e = Lit candle above purple eye with triangular pupil | homeplane3e = House of Knowledge | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Cartography Glyphs Images Literature Scribes | domains3e = Good, Knowledge, Patience, Protection, Runes | worshipers3e = Historians, loremasters, sages, scholars, scribes, seekers of enlightenment, and students | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = A whirling glyph (dagger) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Neutral good | symbol2e = A lit candle above purple eye with triangular pupil | homeplane2e = Beastlands/Brux | realm2e = Library of All Knowledge | serves2e = Oghma | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Glyphs images literature literacy scribes pictoral & literary art cartography | spheres2e = All, astral, combat, creation, divination, elemental, healing, protection, summoning, thought Minor: Animal, plant, sun, time, weather | worshipers2e = Artists, cartographers, illuminators, scribes, Harpers | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = Shieldmeet | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Demigod | alignment1e = Neutral good | symbol1e = A single lit candle, often above an eye | homeplane1e = Beastlands | realm1e = | serves1e = Oghma | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Art, literature | worshipers1e = Artists, poets, sages, scribes | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = Calico cats White, golden-eyed dogs Pinto horses Piebald horses | plants = Gold flowers Yellow flowers | monsters = Archons Devas Planetars | minerals = Topaz Iolite Tourmaline Star sapphire | colors = Tan, white | misc manifestations = Book surrounded by glowing light Glowing humanoid hand Letters of fire Candles | manifestation refs = }} Deneir ( ), often called the Scribe of Oghma, was the neutral good lesser deity of art, cartography, glyphs, images, knowledge, literature and scholars. Worshippers Followers of Deneir always remained in close contact with those of Oghma as he was Deneir's brother god. Each of Deneir's churches maintained a library of their own, always collecting literature and maps, but also keeping records of ancient languages and artistic renderings. These churches were full of scribes that transcribed books for the ever-growing collection. Deneir answered the prayers of his organized priests, but he was also known to choose a person who truly followed Deneir's ideals — to invent, to create, to learn. He himself seemed to have a problem with some of his strictly-organized orders, whose devotion to a hierarchy and their duties impeded his followers learning and inventing, to the point of there being little joy in their work. Despite their generally laid back attitude, the teachings of Deneir dictated that his followers create with a conscience and refrain from casually designing weapons of war or death. During the Spellplague, it seems as if Deneir tried to reestablish the stability of Mystra's Weave by writing the Metatext and thus, himself into it. During the battle of Spirit Soaring, Deneir seemed to completely disappear as a divine entity and instead became part of the Weave, granting his remaining Chosen, Cadderly Bonaduce, more arcane abilities. Chosen Some notable Chosen of Deneir were more relaxed about rules and hierarchy, capable of teasing or joking with their more staid brethren. They were sometimes granted direct access to divine spells, rather than having to study and pray for them and their god-given power exceeded that of older Deneiran priests. Thoroughly studying the holy book of Deneir, the Tome of Universal Harmony, was a prerequisite to be able to receive those god-given powers. The Chosen of Deneir include: * Cadderly Bonaduce * Pertelope Other Favored There were others who have been given special favor by Deneir, though what has been given to them varies per person. *Thomas Bookbinder, most high-ranking proxy in the Library of All KnowledgeDale Donovan, (1995). Planes of Conflict (Liber Benevolentiae). (TSR, Inc.) p. 13. ISBN 0786903090. *Brother Chaunticleer, singer of Deneir's song *Koja, Khazari Lama/ Historian of Yamun Khahan and the Tuigan *Kimitar Thaeless was a glyphscribe who recorded the account of Oshgir, a notable half-orc who had experienced the Underdark. Places of Worship ;The Spirit Soaring cathedral :The impressive place of worship lay south of the Snowflake Mountains and was erected by the priest Cadderly Bonaduce at the former location of the Edificant Library. Built using Cadderly's very life energy, it was inexorably tied to him. When Cadderly was severely injured, the temple becamed ruined and since Cadderly left the Material Plane before he could heal, it remained so. ;The Library of Deneir :The Library of Deneir was a secret collective located deep inside a mountain in Waterdeep and was accessible only via a pair of portals. Both portals were only accessible with the use of a key. One portal was connected to a library within the temple of Deneir and the other with the temple of Oghma. Relationships Deities of Knowledge and Invention Deneir, along with Oghma, Milil and Gond, were known as the Deities of Knowledge and Invention. History Deneir's purpose was to act as Oghma's scribe but more importantly, he recorded the Metatext, the numeric representation of the multiverse, it was a form of ultimate logic. During the events of the Spellplague and The Ghost King novel, Cadderly witnessed Deneir transcribing the Metatext into the remnants of the Weave for purposes unknown. In doing so, Deneir wrote himself into the Weave as well, passing out of known existence. Deneir granted a portion of his power to Cadderly in order for him to combat and imprison the Ghost King. References Notes * * * The Cleric Quintet, by R.A. Salvatore de:Deneir Category:Deities of Knowledge and Invention Category:Arcana domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Patience domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Rune domain deities Category:Exarchs Category:Lesser deities Category:Demipowers Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Neutral good deities Category:Inhabitants of the Library of All Knowledge Category:Inhabitants of Brux Category:Inhabitants of the Beastlands (plane) Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the House of Knowledge Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Good mantle deities Category:Guardian mantle deities Category:Knowledge mantle deities Category:Magic mantle deities